The Fallen Night
by xxMsMegan95xx
Summary: Seven teens are on their way to one of the biggest football game of the year when they stumble apon a deserted town made of wax. Will they make it out alive, or become part of the wax collection? Pairings- Blake/ Paige, Wade/ Carly, and Nick/OC
1. Spark of Flames

"Okay, here's one in Tribeca for three thousand." Paige pointed out. Carly looked hopeless.

"That's still way too much. All the money I saved up won't even cover two months' rent. I'm going to have to work every minute I'm not in class until graduation." Carly put down the newspaper and rubbed her temples.

"Carly, don't you even think about not going!" Riley said looking up at Carly.

"I'm not." She said

"Good. Because you know how proud we are of you." Paige said while Riley nodded in agreement.

"It's just an internship,"

Riley stopped Carly before she could continue, "At _InStyle _magazine!"

Paige nodded, "Or you could just stay at the Waffle House as a waitress forever?" Seeing the disgusted look on Carly's face Riley knew what she was thinking.

Scrunching her nose just at the thought, "No, thanks."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now pass me the paper beside you." Riley said pointing to the paper under Carly's elbow. The girls were so engulfed in looking at the paper to notice Wade sit down next to Carly.

"Hey, babe," Dropping a kiss on Carly's forehead before smiling at Paige and Riley.

"Hi."

"Sorry, there were two drunk rednecks wrestling in the bathroom." Wade said turning to face Carly.

Seeing the two talk to each other, Paige put down the paper, "I'm going to go see what Blake's doing," She got up and fixed her shirt taking note of the car he was in, "He seems to like that car more than me nowadays."

With Paige gone, it just left the three sitting there in the awkward silence.

"Alright, I can take a hint." Smiling down at the two she set off to see what Nick was up too. She stopped short of the building door to see him picking on a poor homeless man; typical Nick.

"Babe, leave him alone." Riley walked over to Nick and pulled on his arm. But, he still had to be an ass and kick the cup out of his hands.

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her waist, grazing her stomach before kissing her exposed neck, "Sorry."

Pushing to get out of his grasp, she rolled her eyes, "No, you're not." Riley grabbed Nick's arm, pulling him in the direction she just came from.

When they reached the table, Wade looked up with wide eyes when Nick, Riley, and Dalton sat down at the table. Giving the look that told Riley that Carly and Wade were probably just talking about Nick. Wade and Nick never really got along, and Wade was a little shocked to find out he was coming with them to the game.

"So, what do you think guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?" Wade nervously said trying to break some of the tension.

"Yeah," Nick mumbled. Riley elbowed him in his ribs to keep him from saying anything further.

"Dalton, please don't film me." Carly covered her face in attempt to get Dalton to turn the camera off.

Acting like nothing was going on Dalton spoke, "What," laughing, "I'm not filming now."

"The red light is on, dumbass." Riley said, kicking Dalton under the table hoping he would just put down the damn camera.

"Put the camera down," Nick said pushing the camera down toward the table, "She doesn't like having people up in her face. She folds under pressure."

Great, here we go.

"You got something to say to me?" Carly yelled while her eyes turned to slits as she looked over at Nick.

Matching Carly's actions Nick replied, "No, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?" Alright, that was Riley's queue to get Nick away.

Rolling her eyes, Riley got up from the table taking Nick's hand in hers, "Come on Nick."

Seeing Dalton with the camera still in his hand just pissed Nick off more, "Dalton put down the camera. God."

When Nick and Riley were out of ear shot Riley pushed Nick against the car, "Why do you have to be an ass?"

"Because the guys a douche!" Nick grabbed Riley's hips to pull her closer, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Can you please, just please, try and keep the peace?" Seeing the expressionless look on Nick's face she knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"If anything just during the car ride?" Riley placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes, pleading with him.

"We'll see." Knowing that was the best she was going to get from him, she just smiled at him and placed her lips on his.

"Thank you." She said pulling back and just holding him in a hug.

xxxxx

"…_Record crowds are expected for college football's biggest game of the year…"_

"Man, it's gonna be packed tomorrow."

Speaking of things being packed only made Riley's legs hurt. She was currently squashed between Nick and Dalton in the limited space in the back of Wade's car. Trying to make this as comfortable as possible, Nick placed his arm around Riley, so she could scoot closer to Nick, giving a little more room for the bigger people in the back.

"Speaking of packed, my legs are killing me back here, man." Dalton said groaning for the thousandth time since they've been in the car.

"Don't worry, man, it's not Wade's fault his little Hot Wheels car only fits two."

"Nick, seriously, shut the fuck up!" Riley yelled while elbowing him in the ribs once again. Rubbing his chest, he looked down at Riley and just shrugged not knowing what he did wrong.

Laughing at Nick's comment, Dalton went in to add his two sense, "What did you do, go to the barber shop and ask for a He-Man haircut?"

Finally speaking up Carly turned around to glare at Dalton, "Shut up, Dalton."

"Okay, so who wants to play the quite game?" Riley said clasping a hand over Nick's mouth to keep him from saying anything.

xxxxxx

After what seemed like hours being jammed in the back of Wade's car, someone finally spoke up.

"So much for his nice little shortcut." Seeing the car turn toward a new direction, Riley could feel her nerves start up; she was never the one to like woods. She grabbed Nick's hand for a little reassurance.

"Oh, my god."

"Look at her. Look at her!"

"You're caught on tape."

Hearing the murmurs start up in the car, Riley turned to the car next to them only to find Paige going to town on Blake.

"Look at his face!"

"You are so busted." Carly said laughing into the phone.

"Lip balm. I dropped my stupid lip balm." Paige said from the car holding up her lip balm to prove her innocence.

"She says she dropped her lip balm." Carly said relaying the message to the others in the car.

"Yeah, right." Riley said rolling her eyes at the blonde.

In a desperate need to change the subject Carly asked, "So, what's up?"

Pulling the phone away from her mouth Paige looked over at Blake, "It's getting late, what do you wanna do?"

Rolling his head to look at Paige, "Keep going, we don't even have tickets." He said like it was the only option they had.

Riley leaned closer into Nick, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Why don't we just camp out? We're close enough, right?" Just what Riley had hoped she wouldn't say.

Riley looked over into Blake's car, hoping Blake would shake his head no and decide to keep going. But, he shook his head yes and they we're pulling on to another dirt road.

"Hey, wax museum." Wade said driving by and pointing to a sign.

Never the one to pass up an opportunity Nick chirped in, "You like that kind of stuff, Wade?" Riley looked up at Nick with a warning in her eyes.

Shrugging Wade looked in the rear view mirror at Nick, "Yeah, I don't know. Sometimes."

Feeling Nick intake a breath, Riley took her queue to talk up, "I think a wax museum would be cool. To see everything made out of wax and stuff. It takes a lot of patience and skill." Riley noticed the thankful look in Wade's eyes.

Before another argument could break out, they pulled into a vacant lot and parked the car.

Not waiting any longer the three were pushing on the seats to get out of the tinny little car, "Your car sucks, dude." Riley started to get out of the car, but was slowed when Dalton was taking forever to get out.

"Come on Dalton!" Riley yelled pushing Dalton's back to get him to move faster.

"Paige, Riley, come with me." Carly said pushing the two in the direction of the woods.

When Carly thought they were out of ear shot from Blake she asked, "Well?"

"I couldn't," She said shaking her head, "There's no point in freaking him out right now."

"As opposed to when you find out you're pregnant?" Riley said looking over at Paige.

"Guys, I'm not sure, okay?" Paige defended looking over at Blake through the trees.

Sighing Paige looked from Blake back to the girls in front of her, "He's been looking forward to this game for months, I don't wanna ruin it by starting a fight."

Carly rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Paige, he's not going to marry you."

Hearing the harsh statement come from Carly's lips, "His parents won't let him." Riley said trying to make what Carly said not so bad.

Paige smiled, "Who says I want to get married? Besides, I've been late before." Paige looked at the girls hoping they would just stop talking about it, but seeing the look on their faces she knew they were just going to keep bringing it up until she talked to Blake.

Releasing a deep breath she spoke, "When I know for sure, I promise to talk to him, okay?" Seeing the nod from both girls she nodded too.

"Are we done here? Let's get out of these creepy woods." Riley said, wrapping her arms around herself while walking back to the boys.

Paige and Carly walked back out and laid out on a blanket watching the boys unload everything. Riley walked over to Nick and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Feeling warm arms around his waist, Nick turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mhm, what's up babe?" Nick whispered in her ear.

"You said you were going to be nice in the car."

Pulling Riley back to look her in the eyes he said, "No, I said I wasn't going to promise anything."

"Well, from now on I want you to promise to stop being a dick to Wade. I want this to be as stressless as it can be."

"Fine," Nick whispered bring his head down with his lips close to hers, "If it means that much I will try and be nice."

Pulling away from Nick's grasp she shook her head, seeing the confused look on Nick's face she smiled, "You're not going to get a kiss until you prove you'll be nice."

"Yeah, don't help us or nothing!" Dalton yelled looking at Nick who wasn't carrying anything.

Nick looked up at Dalton and yelled back, "Good, I wasn't planning on it!"

Deciding to 'take a load off' Nick walked over and grabbed a chair to sit on, placing it next to the cooler with all the beers in it. Taking the cap off of one beer bottle, he kicked his feet up to relax and watch as the rest of the boys unpacked everything. While Nick did that, Riley walked over to sit with the other girls on the blanket.

"Pass it! Pass it!" Wade threw his hands up for Blake to throw him the ball. Riley looked up to see that Blake had got the football out to pass the time with. She looked over to see Nick still sitting there by himself, and got up to keep him company.

Shoving her hands in her pocket she looked over at Nick, "Why don't you go pass the football with them?"

Nick looked up just as Riley was standing in front of him, "You said you wanted me to be nice, I don't want to tempt myself."

Feeling something hit her leg she looked down to see the football laying there.

"Hey, Riley a little help?" Laughing she bent over to pick up the ball.

"Don't laugh if it doesn't go far." She tried to remember what Nick had thought her about how to throw a football. She placed her fingers in the white stitch and attempted to throw it. When Dalton busted out laughing she knew it hadn't gone as she had planned. The ball had made it to Wade; it just landed a few feet in front of him then rolled the rest of the way.

"Shut the hell up Dalton." Riley yelled turning around to sit in the chair next to Nick.

"It's alright babe," Nick said getting up, "It wasn't as bad as it used to be."

"Oh gee thanks so much." Riley took a deep breath taking in the smell of something dead.

She stood up and covered her nose walking over at Nick and shoving her nose in his sweatshirt, "Oh, my god. What's that smell?"

Nick turned around to look at Dalton, "Dalton, did you crap your pants again?"

Stuttering Dalton looked around, "No. I don't know. Maybe," He started smelling his work clothes, "I mean, I'm wearing my work clothes, so…"

"Something's dead out there." Wade said looking out in the woods.

Blake shook his head and walked over to the group, "No, something's dead right here. And we need to drink it back to life!"

He turned toward Nick and held out his hand, "Bless me, dog!" Nick threw a beer his way.

Riley groaned knowing that because the alcohol is coming out things were bound to pick up.

xxxxxxx

Riley couldn't believe it. They had dressed Dalton up and he looked completely stupid. The girls couldn't contain their laughter.

"You're coming out." Carly said laughing as she stepped out of the tent, with Dalton's camera in her hand.

"I don't know." Dalton mumbled backing away from the entrance of the tent.

"If you don't, I will be so mad."

Shaking his head no, Dalton went to turn around and take everything off.

"Oh, no you don't" Riley said giving Dalton a push outside.

"Look how good you look!" Carly said laughing aiming the camera at Dalton.

Dalton cowered back a little looking at the guys, nervously waving, "Hey."

"He looks like Elton John, but more gay." Blake's comment made Dalton's eyes go wide.

"Elton John is gay?" Riley laughed and shook her head.

"Only you Dalton."

Riley started walking over toward the chair beside Nick, but before she passed he pulled her down to sit on his lap. She smiled down at Nick before cuddling into him for his warmth. She turned her head enough to see Dalton had got his camera back and was filming the other two couples make out. When Dalton was done with the other two, he turned the camera toward her and Nick.

"Don't even think about it. I ain't kissing you, dude." Nick joked at the look on Dalton's face.

"Come on, you know you want to, dude." Dalton joked back.

When a sudden bright light brought the young couples out of their comfort zone, Blake straightened up in his seat and yelled, "Hey, yo, man, you need something?"

"Hey, can you turn off your lights, please?" Wade said putting his hand in front of his face to try and block the light.

Holding Nick closer, Riley whispered, "Okay, this is getting kind of creepy."

Blake held his hands up and making a shooing motion, "Hey, come on, man, get out of here. Nothing to see here. Let's go."

"Can we help you?" Wade said getting up out of his chair.

"Maybe we're on his property." Carly whispered standing behind Wade.

Wade just shook his head, "No, we didn't pass a gate."

Looking back at the truck Blake yelled, "Hey man, turn off your lights!"

"Hello!" Wade yelled

Groaning in frustration Blake shouted, "I'm serious man, turn your lights off, or I'm whopping someone's ass!"

Blake started walking forward, but Wade stopped him, "It's alright, it's cool, man."

Riley couldn't get passed what happened next. One minute she was safely in Nick's lap, and the next he had got up, putting her behind him, while he picked up the nearest beer bottle throwing it toward the truck, smashing the front headlight.

"Nick!" Riley yelled looking up at Nick as he made his way to the front of everyone, glaring at the truck.

"What?" Dalton yelled from behind Nick, feeling a little brave.

The group was waiting for the person in the truck to do something, but instead he just drove away.

Watching the truck drive away, Dalton turned to Nick, "That was great, man!"

Blake walked up and slapped Nick on the back, "My man Nick here's hardcore!"

Rolling her eyes at Blake, Carly went to go sit back down, "Don't encourage him."

Nick rolled his eyes at what Carly said and went to go sit back down himself. Before Riley sat back down she glared at Nick.

"What the hell was that? He could have been a dangerous serial killer who could've hurt us, and you just pissed him off." Nick reached out to pull Riley back down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't let that fucker hurt you." Smiling she nudged back into Nick's chest enjoying his warmth on the breezy summer night, engulfing the smell she has become used to.

xxxxxxx

Hearing movement outside the tint, Riley shot up looking around. She glanced down at a sleeping Nick and nudged him.

"Nick," She whispered, shaking him slightly.

When she got no response she looked over at the other side of the tent and saw Dalton sleeping peacefully.

Taking the matters into her own hands, she pushed the covers off and got up to go see what was outside. Stepping outside she walked over toward the fire pit.

"Riley?" Riley jumped and turned around seeing Carly standing there.

"What are you doing out here?" Riley said walking over to Carly.

"I thought I heard something," She looked around the dark area before looking back at the brunette in front of her, "You?"

"I thought I heard something, too."

"What are you girls doing out here?" Both the girls jumped at the deep voice that came from behind them.

Turning around to see Wade, Riley released a breath she was holding, "We thought we heard something. What are you doing?"

Wade reached out to grab Carly, "Getting you back to bed," looking Riley's way he said, "You should go back to your tent. There's nothing out here."

Nodding Riley made her way back to her tent. Reaching out to grab the flap of the tent, she stopped when she thought she saw a shadow in the woods. She shook her head thinking it was just an animal and carefully crawled back into the tent next to Nick.


	2. Truth of the Silence

**Chapter two! Enjoy! Reviews would be nice :)**

Riley woke to the quite morning with the sun shining through the tent holes. She was well relaxed listening to the movement of the trees, until the panicked voice of Blake yelling brought her out of her peace.

"Damn it! Hey, it's 2:30! Get up!" Riley rolled over on her side and listened to Blake rush around trying to get everyone up.

"Let's go, guys! Get up!" Riley shut her eyes to try and go back to sleep. When the sound of something hit the tent she knew going back to sleep wasn't an option.

"Wade, Dalton, let's go! We're gonna miss the damn game." Groaning Riley rolled over to face Nick, and saw him starting to wake up.

"Nick! Get up!"

"Good Morning." Nick said smiling at Riley.

Smiling back she whispered, "It was until he started yelling."

Getting up she grabbed some clothes and quickly changed. She looked down at Nick to see him going back to sleep.

"Come on Nick. If you don't get up now he's just going to keep yelling." Seeing him sit up, Riley left the tent to see Blake rushing around throwing everything into the back of his truck.

Noticing Paige and Carly walk into the woods, Riley followed.

"So, you and Wade talk some more?" Paige said after everyone was situated.

"We're just in different places right now," Carly said looking from Paige to Riley, "He hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying."

Before anyone said anything else that nasty smell came back, "Oh, my God, there's that smell again."

Riley covered her nose and looked at Carly.

"I think it's coming from over there." Carly said turning around to follow where the smell would be coming from.

Rolling her eyes Riley replied, "Yeah, let's just follow the smell."

"What?" Carly shrugged, "I wanna see what it is."

"Why? This is disgusting." Riley said following close behind with Paige behind her.

"Come on."

"I seriously think I'm going to throw up." Riley gagged while Paige covered her nose in disgust.

"Oh, my God," Paige said as the smell got worse, "I hate you!" Laughing Carly turned around to look at the two girls behind her, but before she could say anything she fell down a hill.

"Carly!" Riley yelled running forward to see if Carly was alright.

"Carly!" Paige ran up behind Riley and tried looking through the trees to spot her friend.

"Paige! Riley!"

"Are you okay?" Paige yelled.

While Paige tried to get answers from Carly, Riley started yelling for the boys to help.

"Guys, help us! Nick!"

"I'm stuck!"

"Hold on Carly! We're gonna get you out of there!" Paige yelled

"Wade! Please help me get out of here!" With each word Carly was growing more and more urgent to get out.

Seeing the boys running toward them, Riley yelled for them again, "Guys! Get down here!"

Wade ran past Riley and slid down the hill to get to Carly. Paige walked over to Blake and cuddled up to him as if she was the one that fell down the hill. Riley kept looking down the hill to see if Wade got Carly out of the pile of filth, that it took her a minute to realize Nick had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You alright, baby?" He whispered in her ear.

Smiling she answered him, "Well, I'm not the one face first in a big pile of nasty road kill. So, I'm pretty good."

Noticing a truck pull up to the pile, they all turned around to look at the truck.

"Hey, is that the truck from last night?" Blake said stepping forward.

"Not unless he fixed his headlight." Panic went through Riley as the thoughts of that actually being the truck set in. Nick noticed the panic in Riley's face, so he pulled her closer to his body.

The truck stopped and a dirty man got out of the car. He went to the back of his truck and began throwing dead animals into the pile, acting as if he didn't even notice the group standing on the other side of the pile.

"Hey!" Wade called out getting the attention from the dirty man.

"Don't you see that?" Carly said pointing to the hand sticking out from the pile. He looked toward where Carly was pointing and started walking toward it.

"Oh, my God, I'm going to be sick." Riley whispered to Nick while walking behind him to wrap her arms around his waist, and sticking her nose in his shirt.

"No way," Wade said. Getting the best of Riley, she looked up to see what the man was doing. "What are you doing, man?"

Reaching the hand, he stopped and looked at it. He bent over and grabbed the hand, when he had a firm grasp on the hand he started pulling it. A couple of pulls later the hand popped out of the pile.

"Anyone need a hand?" He said holding up the hand for everyone to see. "I'm just fooling. It's not real, see?" He said knocking on the hand to prove it was fake.

"You have got to be kidding me." Riley said moving from behind Nick to stand beside him.

"God." Carly said, rolling her eyes and walking over to where Blake and Paige were. Riley began walking over to see if Carly was okay, before she was stopped by Nick's hand on her arm.

"I'm fine." She said, and continuing to walk to Carly.

"I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago," The man said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" Riley said ignoring the nasty man to see how her friend was.

While Wade told the man about our situation, Paige dug through her purse to see if she had any water to wash off some of the filth on Carly.

"Hey, is there a gas station around here?" Wade asked.

"Well, I got some gas in the truck if.." The man said pointing to the back of his pickup truck, but before he could continue Wade cut him off.

"I need a fan belt."

"What?" Carly said looking over at Wade.

"Just busted." He shrugged looking over at Carly, then back to the man.

Rolling her eyes she went back to washing herself off, "Of course. Perfect."

"Bo might have one, runs a station in Ambrose." The man said looking at the group of kids.

"Where's that?"

"Fifteen miles up the road."

"Let's just get one in Baton Rouge." Blake said cutting in wanting to get to the game.

"Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car." Wade shot back looking over at Blake. "What if that guy from last night strips it?"

"You're gonna miss the game, then." Blake said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," He said looking over at Carly. "Well, that's not why I came."

"All right, look." Blake said hoping he could just get the damn fan belt and get to the game. "I'll run you up to the station. Kickoff's in a couple of hours."

Shaking his head Wade began to argue, "You're already late. You gotta snag tickets. Y'all should go now. I'll stay with my car, it's fine. Just get me a fan belt on the way back, and make sure it's a 15 inch."

Nodding his head, Blake said "Gotcha."

"I'll give you a ride." The man spoke up looking at Wade.

"You serious?" Wade asked in disbelief.

Shrugging he nodded, "If you like."

"Well, yeah, yeah." He nodded and began going down the hill.

"I'm going with you." Carly spoke up and began walking toward Wade.

"Carly, no." Paige said.

"Yes. It'll be fine." She said shrugging her off.

"Alright, let's go." Blake said pulling Paige up the hill and back to the camp.

"Carly." Nick said walking down the hill.

"What?" She said looking at Nick. He took his shirt off and handed it to Carly to take. Riley couldn't help herself but stare at Nick's body. Even at the most inappropriate times, she couldn't help but admire her boyfriend's amazing body.

"Thank you." Hearing Carly talk brought Riley back to reality, she looked away trying to gain her composure again.

Seeing the nasty man stare at Carly, Riley walked in front of her to try and block the view from him. Wade, Dalton, and Nick stood in front of her too, but with that creepy look on his face Riley knew he saw everything. Eh, gross.

"Come on, baby. Let's get out of here." Wade said grabbing Carly's hand once she was done putting Nick's shirt on.

"Be careful." Riley said looking at her best friend and her boyfriend get into the car with a dirty little man.

Riley turned around and walked up the hill behind Nick and Dalton.

"Man, you're just gonna let them leave like that?" Dalton said turning around to look at the truck driving away. "With a guy who throws roadkill in a pit for a living?"

Laughing Nick just shook his head, "You clean shit for a living, Mr. Septic-Tank-Man. What's the difference?"

"Well, I don't walk through it, that's one."

"Babe, what if that was the guy from last night, only in a different truck." Riley said looking back toward the truck, but only seeing a dusty road.

Nick turned to glance at Riley. "Don't worry. Carly can protect herself."

Riley could only nod, because she still had that gut feeling that something just wasn't right about that guy, and not just because he looked and smelled like shit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, it's over." Nick said looking out the window of miles and miles of traffic ahead of them.

"It'll move!" Blake yelled from the front.

"Well, it's not moving. It's been like this for a good hour now." Riley said

"We can still make the second half." Blake said hoping that the traffic would move, but to no avail.

"I'm not sitting in this." Paige said looking out the window.

"What do you want me to do?" Blake yelled looking over at Paige.

"We have to go back." Nick said in the 'duh' voice.

"I'm not missing this game!" Even though Blake was holding his ground, he knew that he just wasn't going to win this one.

Turning around to see everyone staring at him, he knew that he had to turn around.

"Fine." Blake mumbled turning the car around and heading back to the camp site.

Paige pulled out her phone to call Carly and tell her the news.

"Hey, it's me. We're heading back." Riley just wanted to hurry up and get out of this car. It was hot and she was starting to get really claustrophobic.

"Traffic. Did you get that fan belt thing or whatever?" Paige asked looking down at her nails.

"So, where do you want us to pick you up?"

"Cool, see you then." Paige hung up and looked at Blake. "They said they didn't get the fan belt, and we need to pick them up."

"How are we going to get the stupid fan belt thing?" Riley asked

No one answered her, they only shrugged and nodded. The ride back to the camp site was really quite and awkward. Riley laid her head on Nick shoulder and watched all the trees pass by the car window.

Before she knew it, they were pulling into the campsite once more. Nick and Dalton walked over to the trees, and Riley and Paige stayed in the car.

"Hey, Paige," Paige looked up to see Blake looking at her from by the trees.

"Yeah?"

"Nick and Dalton are gonna go get them." Blake said walking toward the truck.

"Why? We can go."

"Oh, baby. Come on, I'm tired of driving." Blake whined, while Riley rolled her eyes.

"Paige don't argue with him. You might have to make him feel better after he had to give up the 'biggest game of the year'." Riley said exaggerating just a bit.

Paige looked from Riley to her whining boyfriend, "Okay."

Riley was not about to stay here and listen to the two of them go at it, so she got out of the back of the truck and walked over to Nick.

Blake walked over and stood in front of Nick, "Why don't you let my man drive?" He looked over at Dalton and threw the keys his way.

"Really?" Dalton asked in disbelief.

When Blake was out of sight, Nick grabbed Dalton's jacket, "Give me the damn keys."

"Okay. Very slow. Thank you." Dalton slowly dropped the keys in Nick's hand.

While Nick walked over to the driver's side, Dalton walked to the passenger side.

"Whoa, big boy, to the back seat for you." Riley said holding up her hand to stop Dalton in his tracks. After she sent him to the back she opened the passenger side door and hopped in.

"Just let me drive, bitch. He gave me the keys, man." Dalton complained from the back.

"Yeah, because he thinks I'm the one who stole the car," Nick said looked at him.

"And crashed it." Riley mumbled.

"Whatever. You didn't have to cover for me, dude."

"Your jacket's clean, all right? Mine's already got plenty of stains on it." Riley reached over and grabbed Nick's hand. She knew all about the incident between Nick and Dalton, and she felt bad for Nick.

Riley reached up and grabbed the GPS. "Where the hell is this place? The town isn't even on the GPS."

"It's got to be on there." Nick said looking from the road to the GPS.

"Well, it's bound to be up here. He said it was about 15 miles up." Dalton said leaning up in the front seat to look straight ahead.

"So," Dalton looked at Nick, "you think Carly and Wade are gonna stay together when she moves to New York. Because she be looking at me sometimes like,"

"Dalton, it ain't happening." Nick said laughing.

"What? What do you mean?"

"And even if it was happening," Riley said laughing turning around to look at the look on Dalton's face.

"It ain't happening. Nothing personal." Nick finished.

"Why? You like me better than Wade, right?" Dalton asked still in shock.

Nick looked at Riley, "Wade's not so bad." Riley smiled at his answer. She knew that Nick liked Wade, he was just putting up that stupid 'bad boy' act. Although she thought it was incredibly sexy, it could be a big pain in the ass sometimes.

"Yeah, I like Wade too." Dalton said leaning back in his seat.

Feeling the car come to a stop Riley looked up to see a washed out road.

"Is this it?" Riley asked looking over at Nick.

"Yeah."

"Well, should we drive through it?" Riley asked, "I mean it is a big truck."

"Through all that?"

"It was just a suggestion." Riley said getting out of the car.

"I don't know. I could do it." Dalton said looking at the road then shaking his head.

"That's what I thought." Nick said, grabbing Riley's hand to walk through that washed out road.

Walking around a creepy abandoned down when it was dark out was not the ideal night for Riley. But, it made her worry when she realized that Wade and Carly were out in this too.

"Hello?" Dalton looked around the town, "Carly? Wade? Hello?" Dalton yelled even louder as we approached an empty gas station with loud music playing.

"Man, there's music playing, but I don't think anyone's here."

"There has to be someone here. Who just leaves music playing?" Riley said feeling the cold night breeze. Sticking her and Nick's intertwined hands into his jacket pocket, loving the instant heat.

See that yelling at an empty gas station wasn't getting them anywhere, Nick began walking in the opposite direction dragging Riley along.

"Where are you going?" Dalton asked.

"To that grocery store we passed, I'm thirsty."

"What about Carly and Wade?" Riley said turning around to look back at Dalton and the gas station.

"Maybe they're at the store." Nick gave Riley's hand a little squeeze to try and reassure her.

"What?" He said seeing that Riley didn't like the answer he just gave her.

"I don't know, man. We came all this way. You don't think we should look for them?" Nick stopped to look at Dalton again.

"Check it. Me and Riley are going this way, you go that way. If we don't find them, meet back here, and we'll go back to the road." He finished looking at Riley, "Cool?"

"Okay." Dalton said walking in the opposite direction Nick and Riley were going.

Riley walked closer to Nick as they walked into the little store.

"Yo, paying customer." Nick yelled in the store, hoping to get a response. Nick let go Riley's hand to walk to the front of the store as she walked to an isle nearby.

"Hello?"

"This place is disgusting." Riley said holding up a moldy box. "Babe, can we get out of here? Maybe Dalton is looking for us."

Nick turned around and began walking toward where Riley was. He stood so close to her that she could feel his breath hitting her cheek.

"Why don't we just ditch this place," Nick raised his hand to graze her cheek. In an instant their lips crashed on to one another's, loving the feel of each other. Riley ran her hands all over his rock hard chest.

Pulling back, Riley put her forehead on his, "Babe, as much as I would love that, I really just wanna find Wade and Carly, and just get the hell home." She looked over and saw that someone was coming out of the gas station they were just at.

"Nick, look someone's at the gas station." Turning around he noticed the man too. He grabbed Riley's hand and rushed out of the store walking the short distance to the gas station.

"Hey," Nick called out getting the attention of the man, "I'm looking for my sister and her boyfriend."

"Yeah, they were looking for a fan belt or something."

Shaking his head he walked forward a little bit, "I don't think I've seen them."

Riley felt eyes on her as she stepped closer to Nick, not liking the way this man was acting.

"This is the only gas station in town, right?" Nick asked not believing a word this man is saying.

"That's right." The man agreed.

"Yeah, then they were definitely here."

Getting aggravated the man stepped forward, "I just told you, I didn't see them."

"Well, does someone else work here?" Riley asked.

"No, I own the station. And I would have seen them." He said looking from Nick over to Riley.

Riley couldn't help but shift her weight to lean more on to Nick. She just didn't like the way this man kept looking at her.

"Well, we were just here a few minutes ago, and you didn't see us." Nick pointed out, "You weren't even here."

"Sorry. Can't help you." Right after the last word came out of his mouth, Riley could hear what sounded like a muffled voice. She looked over at Nick to see if he had heard what she heard, he did.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. That was just my dog." The man shrugged.

"Actually, you know what? My brother Vincent was down here for a while. He could've helped your sister out. They could be up at the house." The man said pointing toward the direction Dalton had just gone.

Nick turned around to see what the man was pointing at.

"No, my friend went that way earlier."

"Really?" He asked looking down at his shoe, after a slight pause he turned around to tie his shoe, "Well, maybe he ran into my brother up there, then." He said standing up straight. Riley couldn't help but notice just how tall and scary this man looked.

"Wanna head up to the house?" The man said pointing to the hill. When no one started talking Riley could faintly hear that muffled voice, only it sounded like it was in pain. Like a wounded animal that was just shot, or hit by a car.

"Yeah, whatever." Nick said pulling Riley on the other side that the man wasn't on. She couldn't be happier that Nick picked up on his creepiness, because Riley didn't feel safe at all with him next to her.

"So, what's your sister look like anyway?" The man asked glancing over at Nick.

"Nick! Riley! Help me!"


	3. Whispering Flames

**Chapter 3! Enjoy! Reviews are always nice! **

"Nick! Riley! Help me!" They all turned around at the sound of Carly scream. Nick pushed Riley back before the man's fist came into contact with her. Riley ran toward the gas station as Nick threw a punch at the man.

Riley ran into the station and turned around just in time to see Nick right behind her.

"Close the door!" Nick yelled. Riley closed and locked the door. She looked up the see the man standing on the other side looking at her, before he ran to the garage door on the other side.

Riley turned around to see Nick take off in the direction the man just ran. Riley wasted no time in looking around the shop for her friend.

"Carly?" Riley yelled.

"Please help me! Riley, I'm down here!" Riley went to the back of the gas station to discover a downward set of stairs. Riley walked down the stairs and stopped at the door. She reached out and tried to turn the knob.

Riley used both hands to try and turn it, when she didn't get the door to budge she yelled out, "Nick! She's down here! The door won't open!"

Nick came running to the sound of Riley's voice.

"Okay, watch out." Riley moved out of the way so Nick could open the door. It seemed that without effort Nick kicked the door open in no time.

"Carly!" Riley walked through the room and saw Carly tied to a chair with blood all over the place.

"Thank God." Carly breathed and rested her head on the back of the chair.

"Oh, my gosh." Riley said noticing the smear of blood on her lips.

"Okay. I'm here. I've got you." Nick said walking over to remove all the tape so she could get out of the chair.

"Watch my finger. Watch my finger." Carly said wincing in pain.

Riley gasped as she looked down at Carly's finger and noticed that a chunk was missing.

Hearing Riley's gasp, Nick looked down to see what she was looking at.

"Did he do this to you?" Nick said grabbing Carly's hand. He ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her finger trying to stop the blood as much as possible.

"Where is he?" Nick didn't answer her question; instead he was looking around the room.

When Nick didn't answer Carly asked again, "Where is he?"

"I locked him out." Nick said walking over with a blade in his hand to free Carly's legs.

"Wait, where's Wade at?" Riley said not seeing Wade in sight.

Looking over at Riley, Carly shook her head, "I don't know. He went into the house. This place is a freak show!" She said getting up and out of the chair.

"Come on let's just find everyone and get the hell out of here." Riley said with panic in her voice.

The sound of a car turning on made the three stop dead in their tracks. The three waited until the sound of the car was in the distance and they could faintly hear it.

"He's gone, let's go." Nick said looking at Riley and Carly.

Nick led the way back up the stairs and signal to stop at the top.

"Alright, stay here." Riley and Carly stopped and waited for Nick. He ran over to the garage door and looked left and right. Nick went to walk away, only he stopped once he saw tools. He walked over and grabbed a wrench before coming back to the stairs.

"Alright, the car's by the road," Seeing Riley shake her head he stopped and raised his eyebrows.

"How are we going to get in the car?" Riley remembered.

"Damn it, Dalton's got the keys," Nick finally remembered and looked around the room for anything to help them.

"Dalton." Nick paused and thought for a second. "We gotta call the cops." He ran over to the phone hanging on the wall. He picked it up and hanging it right back up, "Shit! The phone's dead."

Nick walked back over and stood in front of Carly, putting his hands on both her arms he looked her in the eyes, "Hey, where's your cell phone?"

"It might be in the truck up near the house," Nick walked over to the front of the store and looked out the window.

"What about Wade? I think he had him too." Nick looked up the hill toward the house in question. Riley walked up the rest of the stairs and looked out the window herself.

"What if he turns him to wax?"

Riley paled at what Carly just said. She turned around to make sure she heard Carly right. Nick had also turned around at what Carly said.

"What do you mean, wax?"

"You two don't get it. They're all wax, everyone." She saw the disbelieving looks of the two and remembered the woman she had saw earlier that day.

"No, wait." Carly walked to the door and looked around to make sure no one was out there, before opening the door and walking down the street.

Riley grabbed Nick's hand and followed Carly.

"There was a woman in here. She was alive. She pulled back the curtain." Nick jumped over the fence and walked up to the window. Riley just simply opened the gate and followed Carly into the yard.

Nick found a brick to stand on and help Riley up before stepping on it herself. Riley could see the lights on in the house, she squinted her eyes to try and get a better look inside.

Riley and Nick weren't prepared for what was about to happen next, the curtain pulled back revealing an elderly woman looking out the window.

Riley gasped and fell off of the brick. She hadn't noticed Nick jump off the brick until she felt his arms around her to keep her from falling on her ass.

"You okay?" He asked Riley when she stood up straight. Riley was still trying to get her heart rate under control and just nodded her head to tell him she was fine.

"The whole town is rigged." Carly said, once she stepped on the board and looking in the window herself.

"That's impossible." Riley whispered looking back at the window, seeing the curtain pull back once again.

"You're saying that that's a real person," Nick looked over at Carly, "underneath?"

"Yes. At the church, they were all like that. At least 20 more."

"Okay, this is really freaking me out. Can we just get everyone and get the fuck out!" Riley couldn't take much more. Learning that people were under the wax made her just want to forget everyone and just run to safety.

"Come on, babe." Nick grabbed Riley around the waste and pulled her into a hug. He held her in his embrace until he knew she had calmed down.

"Everything is going to be alright." He said pulling her back and kissing her on the lips.

Nick grabbed Riley's hand and led the group out on to the streets.

"Why are we walking in plain sight. I mean for all we know he could be watching us right now and we don't even know it." Nick turned around to look at Riley.

"Yeah." Nick spotted a store with a manikin holding a gun.

Riley knew what Nick was thinking and she didn't like it.

"Wait!" Riley grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him from throwing what he had in his hand at the window. "Nick, what are you doing?" You have to be careful."

"I am being careful." He said grabbing Riley's hand and putting it down at her side. Riley hated this Nick, his stubborn side.

"No, no, no! It'll make too much noise." Nick turned to look at Carly, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? He will find us." Carly said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Riley walked over to the side and waited until Nick was done 'being a man.'

"Yeah, chances are he will anyway," Riley just loved Nick's positive attitude. He threw whatever was in his hand at the window, shattering it to millions of pieces. He got up on the stand and took the gun from the manikin. "At least with this, he might not wanna find us."

"That's about right." Nick said looking at the gun, before he got down. He eyed the manikin and hurt consumed his eyes. Riley just couldn't believe that there was an actual person underneath and it pained her to know that looking at this man, he would be trapped here forever.

Without warning a shot broke the glass door and shattered it. Riley ducked and saw the man standing there with a gun in his hand.

"Go, Riley, Carly! Run!" Without hesitation Carly and Riley took off running into the nearest building, the theater.

"Go hide." Nick whispered. Carly ran to the back row and sat down; Riley scanned the room before sitting toward the front. She sat there for a few seconds trying to get her breathing under control. She jumped a little when the movie started playing on the screen and she heard the door open.

Riley knew to stay still and be quite. She caught her breath when she felt the man's presence right beside her. He walked to the front of the room and looked at all the wax figures.

"I know you're in here."

He started to count the people in the row. When the man's eyes landed on Riley she tried to remain still. The man smiled and raised his gun.

"Nick!" Riley yelled and ducked, noticing Nick come out from the back of the room. Nick shot the guy in his arm.

Riley shot up and ran toward Nick, Carly hot on her heels. There was a gunshot from the man, but missed the group.

"Hide behind the counter." Carly and Riley nodded and ducked behind the counter, while Nick stood a few feet from the door and aimed the gun.

It was a few seconds before the guy came through the door. He smiled upon seeing Nick right in front of him. Nick shot the man in his chest, making him fall back on the ground.

Riley looked up and saw the man lying motionless on the floor. She walked out and stood above the man.

Nick bent over and picked up his gun.

"Empty shells. Check him for ammo." Carly bent over and searched the guy.

Riley walked over to Nick and squeezed his arm.

Nick saw the fear in her eyes. "Babe, it's gonna be alright."

"Can we just get out of here?"

"Give me this." Carly said getting up and grabbing the gun from Nick's hands. She threw it behind the counter and looked back, "Nick, Riley, let's get out of here."

Carly was the one to lead the group this time. Nick grabbed Riley's hand and led them both in the shadows of the houses to try and avoid another run in.

"Is there anybody left alive in this town?" Riley asked walking up the hill.

"What about this Vincent guy?" Carly asked.

"Who knows if there even is a Vincent," Riley started to get more and more frustrated the more they found out they were pretty much stuck in this town.

Nick turned and looked at Carly, "You said your cell phone is in the truck?" Carly leaned against a big piece of machinery and Nick turned to look at her.

"Yeah." She said no knowing where he's getting at.

"Alright this is what we're gonna do," Riley couldn't help but notice Nick being all sexy and serious. "I'm gonna go to the truck and get your cell phone, and see if I can get help. I want you two to go back to the road. Paige and Blake.."

"No way, Nick. No." Riley said not wanting to leave Nick alone by himself.

"Nick, you can't leave us alone."

"Why do you have to be so," Carly raised her eyebrows at Nick repeating what she said earlier. "damn stubborn."

Nick glanced back up at the house, "Okay. We stick together; nothing's gonna happen to us."

"Come on." Nick said walking up toward the house.

"It's under the front seat." Carly whispered upon nearing the truck.

Riley looked up and noticed the back end of the truck hanging off into a ditch.

"Nice parking job." Riley couldn't help but comment on the appearance of the truck.

Nick walked up to the truck and opening the front door. Carly climbed in the truck to search around for her phone.

"It's not in there."

"What about Wade and Dalton?" Riley said.

"Wade went in there," Carly said pointing to the house, "and never came out."

"Alright," Nick spoke up. "We'll go in quick, one pass. If we can't find them, we have to get the hell out of here." Nick nodded his head as if asking if there were any arguments with the plan.

"Yeah." Riley and Carly said in unison.

"Come on, let's try the back." Nick, Carly, and Riley crouched down in the high grass to avoid being seen. Once they reached the back door Nick took charge and opened the door. Carly noticed a bat laying up against the wall and walked over to pick it up.

"Stay close." Nick whispered.

"Yeah, way ahead of you." Riley said scooting in closer to Nick.

Nick walked in and held his hand up before Riley and Carly could step inside. He peeked in to see if anyone was inside. He turned back around and nodded.

Once they stepped in Carly noticed a phone on the kitchen counter. Hearing the dead end on the line she put it back down.

Riley followed Nick into the living room. Nick went to look at the stairs, while Riley looked around all the papers laying around the floor.

"Dalton?"

"Wade?"

"Nick," Carly whispered. "Nick, there's guns."

Riley looked up from the piles of paper when she heard glass braking. She saw Nick breaking the cabinet glass in order to get the guns.

"It's bolted to the wall." Riley knew it was too good to be true.

"There's got to be a key around her somewhere." Riley put the papers down and began looking for a key.

She walked over to a dresser and opened the top drawer filled with newspaper clippings. She picked up an article with the title _"Siamese Twins Separated." _Riley put down the paper and notice pictures with two little boys, one with some form of a mask on his face.

She was holding a picture of the twins when Bo barged through the front door. She dropped the picture and Carly headed in a different direction. Riley hid in the nearest place she could find. She looked up and found Nick standing behind the fridge in the kitchen.

Riley rolled under the pool table. She noticed Bo stumbling into the kitchen with the bows sticking out of his body.

Riley turned away when Bo started pulling the arrow out of his arm. She could handle a lot of things, but that was not one of them.

Riley looked up just in time to see Bo throw up in the sink, that was just her luck. She turned around before she threw up at the sight in the kitchen.

She noticed car lights shine through the window, and crouched down even lower in the fear she was going to be seen.

Riley looked out the window and saw Blake and Paige's dead body in the back of the truck. She covered her mouth trying to hold back her tears. Turing away from the back of the truck she caught another man getting out of the front seat. She pulled back from the window and pushed herself back until her back made contact with the pool table.

She heard footsteps approaching. Trying her best to stay quite she rolled under the table.

"Hey, you don't ever leave here without me. You know better than that. Don't be so stupid. What's the matter with you?" Bo yelled out the door.

Bo walked into the kitchen followed by the other man with longer black hair.

"Don't!" The man reached in and started touching the arrow in his chest.

"I said, don't! Get."

Riley felt pain for the other man, Bo was practically treating his like a worthless dog.

Riley couldn't believe she was even thinking that. Her she is, basically trapped in the house with these crazy people that just killed her friends, and she's feeling sorry for one of them. Okay, she was going to need some serious therapy if she made it out of this hell hole alive.

The man lit a candle, and grabbed a spoon. He stuck the spoon in the fire and looked in something when he began fixing his mask. Wait, Riley got a closer look and realized he had wax on his face!

"Hey, the town's looking real good. We almost finished what mama started. Those two are good. They'll fit perfectly."

Those two? Riley's eyes widened in realization that Blake and Paige are going to be made of wax and are going to be trapped here forever! Okay, she had to find Nick and Carly and get the hell out of here.

Nick.

She didn't know where Nick was and she got more and more worried when the thought of him being gone hit her.

"She always said that you talent would make up for what God took away from you." Riley heard the last sentence, but didn't quite understand it. What was taken away from him?

While they were talking in the kitchen, Riley got up and walked to the nearest hallway trying not to make any noise. She turned around when footsteps were walking to where she had just came from. She saw Bo bend down and pick up the picture she had dropped.

Before she could get caught, she walked up the flight of stairs that were down the hall way. She made it to the top of the stairs when a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh."

She instantly calmed down when Nick's voice came from behind her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was so happy to see Nick, and this time she wasn't about to let him out of her sight.

"It's okay, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and just held her there.

After a moment, he led her into another room. Riley breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Carly standing there.

"I saw Paige and Blake's bodies. They're dead."

Nick stopped on the stair when he heard that. Nick had found a trap door with stairs that led into the ground. This was just getting better and better as the night went on.

"We gotta go. Now." Riley followed Nick down the stairs.

It led down to a path way, with dirt floors and wood walls. Riley could barely hear herself breathe over the sound of what sounded like a big machine.

"Damn." Riley looked back at Carly as she held her hands on her ears to try and block out the sound.

"I can't see anything." Nick said as they approached the end of the hallway with no lights on.

"There's gotta be a light here somewhere." Riley said noticing all the switches on the wall. Nick walked over and started messing with all of them, in the hopes it would turn on some light for them to see. Carly noticed more switches and began switching those.

After switching almost all of them, Nick finally found the one that turned on the path's lights, and they continued to walk the rest of the way.

They came to a stop again when they noticed a big boiler room. Nick walked over to a table that had Dalton's hat.

"Dalton."

Riley tried to hold back the tears when she saw what she assumed to be Dalton sitting in a chair covered in wax.

Riley saw Nick walk over to Dalton. She walked over behind Nick and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'll get you out of there." He grabbed on to the device that was attached to his head. He started to pull on it, but when he pulled to hard his head snapped right off.

"No!" Carly cover her mouth when she began to cry.

Nick turned around with wide eyes.

"No. Nick," Riley couldn't help herself. She started to cry when she knew that it was just them three left. Their best friends were gone.

Carly started to pull on Nick when she began crying harder. Nick turned around to embrace his sister. Riley wrapped her arms around herself and turned around, not wanting to look at Dalton this way.

Riley sobered up the moment the man with long hair came running into the room pulling out knifes from his waist.

"That's Vincent!" Carly yelled.


	4. Lights from Ashes

**Here's the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Thanks to all that have reviewed and added this story to their favorite list! **

"That's Vincent!" Carly yelled.

Riley ran over to Carly, as Nick ran forward to push over a table to stop Vincent from entering the room. The table pushed Vincent against the wall, but he bounced back quickly. Before Nick could make his next move Vincent cut him in the back with one of the knifes.

With Nick out of the way Vincent turned his attention to Carly and Riley. Carly remembered the bat in her hand and swung the bat at Vincent. Standing there defenseless, Riley could only go over to Nick to see if he was alright.

"Come on, Nick!" Riley said pushing Nick up to his feet.

Riley saw Carly lying on the ground, with fire flaming around her.

Nick jumped up and pushed Vincent up against the wall. After struggling against Vincent and his knifes, Nick flipped Vincent to the ground and rushed over to Carly lying on the ground.

"Come on, Carly! Move it!"

Riley ran over to the big boiling pan Carly was beside and waited for Nick and Carly to get out of the way.

"Come on, Riley!" Seeing Vincent get back up Nick tried pushing Riley to get out, but Riley stood there looking at the pan.

"Nick, pull on this!" Nick stepped in front of Riley and pulled down on the chain by the bowl. The pan began spilling out hot wax on the floor. It caught flames in the vents on the floor and stopped Vincent in his tracks.

Riley took off in the direction where Carly was standing near the door way. She stopped and looked back at Nick when she realized he wasn't behind her.

"Nick, let's get out of here!" Nick turned toward the sound of Riley's voice. With one last glance at Vincent behind the flames he ran toward the girls.

Without hesitation the group ran out of the door, down the path way, and up a set of stairs that had wax faces in the wall. Disgust over came Riley just looking at the faces.

"Come on! Come this way!" Nick ran up behind them and led them into a house, but not the house they had just came from.

Running through the kitchen she saw that everything was wax. They were in the wax house.

Before leaving the kitchen, she noticed a set of high chairs with the names Bo and Vincent on the back of the chairs. On the arm rail of Bo's there were straps, but not on Vincent's.

Without putting thought into it she kept with the group. She ran into Nick's back and looked the way he was looking.

"No. Oh, my God. Wade."

Riley's heart broke when she saw Wade sitting on the piano bench, with half his jaw missing. Riley turned over and hugged Carly, not knowing the pain she would be feeling, but knowing enough that it wasn't an easy thing.

Nick looked over and remembered the psychopath chasing them. He grabbed onto Riley's arm to pull the two into the other room.

"Come on."

"No." Carly started to protest.

"Come on, honey." Riley pulled on her arm.

Nick opened the sliding door that lead to the other room, but stopped once he was inside. Riley looked up to see Bo standing in front of them.

"You sick fuck!" Nick yelled. He pushed Riley and Carly back, then ran after Bo pushing them both to the ground. They got up and Bo started punching Nick. Bo pushed Nick back into the chair. Carly gripped the bat tight, and walked over to Bo swinging the bat at his back.

Bo didn't seem to flinch, and punched Carly in the face sending her tumbling to the ground.

Riley walked over and picked up the bat. Nick jumped up from behind the couch and started punching Bo. Riley went to move forward but started slipping. She looked down and saw that the floor was melting and flames appeared from a spot in the floor.

"You're finished."

Riley looked up right when Nick got stabbed in the leg, and panic rippled through her body.

Bo got up and started stumbling toward Nick, who was laying on the ground.

Without thinking twice Riley slid her way over to Bo and swung the bat. The bat landed right on his face, sending him backward.

Riley couldn't help what happened next. She just kept swinging that bat on his face. She could only thing of all the innocent people he murdered; her friends that he killed. She just kept swinging. His face was getting more bloody and disfigured the more she swung.

"Riley, behind you!" Riley snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Vincent stumbling into the room.

Carly rushed over to Riley and pulled her away from the dead body on the floor.

Vincent walked over to Bo and knelt down beside him.

"Come on!" Riley tried to push Nick up, but he just looked over at Vincent.

"Run! Go, Riley! Carly run!" Riley turned to see Vincent in hot pursuit of her. Carly took off toward the stairs and Riley followed behind her. The two didn't look back, they just kept running.

"Hey, Vincent," Nick struggled to get up. "Hey!"

When Vincent didn't slow down Nick yelled some more, "I swear to God, if you hurt them,"

"Vincent!"

Riley and Carly paused for a moment to think of their next move. Riley turned and noticed another flight of stairs. She pushed Carly in that direction.

On the top of the stairs was a door. Riley pushed the door open to reveal a large bed in the middle of the room. To the right of her was a crib with two babies inside, connected at the head, just like the picture she had found in the house.

Then it finally hit her. Bo and Vincent were the twins in the picture, and that's why Vincent wore the wax on his face.

"Riley push the crib in front of the door." Carly closed the door and pointed to the crib in the corner that Riley had been looking at.

Riley slid over to the other side of the crib and pushed it in front of the door.

When she was in front of the door a knife cut through the door making her jump back from shock.

The knife began sliding down the door and when it reached the babies in the crib it cut through their heads in a way that resembled the way Vincent and Bo would've been separated.

Riley and Carly backed up against the wall when Vincent ripped through the door and threw the crib out of the way.

With no other option, Riley could only think of one way to stop Vincent from getting any closer.

"No. Listen to me. Listen to me!" Riley held up her hand, "I heard you talking. You don't need to do this. You didn't have to listen to your brother. I saw Bo's scars, and the highchairs."

"No!" Vincent took a swing at Riley with the knife, but Carly and Riley ran across the bed before he could make contact.

Carly ran out of the room and left Riley there to defend herself. Great.

"You're not a freak! He was!" Okay this talking thing was getting her somewhere. If she kept this up maybe she could just run for it.

"You don't need to do this! Please! You're an artist. Bo was lying to you. He used you. Do you really think that your mother would have wanted you to do this?"

Then Riley said the stupidest thing she could've said.

"Please, don't kill me!" She took off running with Vincent right behind her.

"Motherfucker!" Nick came running into the room to tackle Vincent.

Riley ran down the hall but stopped when she heard Nick yell her name.

"I'm here." Riley said stumbling into the room to see Vincent on top of Nick with a knife an inch from his face.

Nick looked down at the knife in his leg telling Riley to pull it out.

Riley used both hands to pull the knife from him leg, only wincing when Nick let out a scream.

Riley was stunned when Vincent looked up at her. She froze at the sight she saw. He was missing half of his face.

Nick reached up and grabbed his arm before the knife could hit Riley.

"Riley, do it! Do it now!" Nick held Vincent's arm above his head, signaling for her to stab him.

Oh yeah. Riley was going to need some serious therapy after this.

Riley stepped forward and drove the knife right into Vincent's stomach. Nick took the opportunity to kick Vincent off the bed. When Vincent hit the floor, he went straight through it.

Then the floor below them collapsed as well. Knowing the floor below them could collapse at any time too; Riley crawled over to Nick and pushed him to get up.

"Nick, get up!"

"How do we get out?" Riley and Nick looked over the falling edge, and backed up to the wall.

They had to think of a way to get out and fast. But, wait! Where the hell is Carly?

"Nick, where's Carly?"

"She went through a door when she ran out of the room. Come on, babe. She's fine, but we have to get the hell out of here."

When Riley placed her hand on the wall, the wall began to move. The light bulb went off in Riley's head.

"Nick, the wall!" Nick turned around and both of them began to dig at the wall.

"Dig!"

"Come on! Faster! Faster!"

"Come on Riley! Faster!" Riley's fingers felt the breeze of summer night. With one big tug, Riley could see the outside. Nick pushed Riley through the opening they made, and Nick jumped up behind her just as the floor that would've been beneath them fell into the fire below.

She realized they were in the title of the house, and waited a moment while the building began to fall down. Then they slide right out.

They walked over to the end of the little road, and turned back to look at the house before them burn down.

Riley turned to Nick.

"Come on." She grabbed Nick by the arm to help him walk. She led him down the road and sat him down out of the reach of fire.

"Are you okay?" She reached down and looked at him leg.

"I'm fine." Nick grabbed Riley's hand and stopped her from touching his cut.

Riley took the hint and sat down beside Nick.

The two sat in silence just looking up at the stars.

"See, this is why I don't like football." Nick laughed at Riley.

"There you two are!" Riley looked over to see Carly running over to them. Riley got up and walked over to hug Carly tight.

"Where the hell did you run too?" Riley said as she pulled back.

"I'm so sorry. I panicked! I just ran for it. Then I found Nick and I told him you were still in the room with Vincent, he went after you and I found a door that led downstairs and I found another door that led outside."

Riley could only shake her head. "You selfish bitch."

Riley couldn't be mad at her though. She was just glad she was alive.

Riley and Carly walked back over to sit next to Nick.

"What do we do know?" Nick asked looking at the town in flames around them.

"Well, it's a shame that this entire town is pretty much gone. I mean all this wax stuff was really neat." Carly looked over at Riley in shock.

"Well, minus the fact that there were people under there."

The three just sat there for the longest time. Enjoying the fact they were still alive. No sooner the sun came up and in the distance they could hear the sound of police cars approaching.

In no time, there were police and ambulances' surrounding the street.

"Oh, thank God."

An officer stepped out and introduced himself and helped them into the ambulance to tend to their wounds.

"Hey, that's my friends' camera. Hey, that's my friend's camera." Nick said sitting on the back of the car, as a police officer walked by with Dalton's camera.

There was a lot of movement going around them with men getting all the bodies out of the remaining buildings and putting them into body bags.

Riley sighed and placed her head on the side of the car from where she was sitting on the back of the ambulance below Nick's feet.

"Sorry, son. That's evidence." Another police officer said coming up to the ambulance to address the three in the car.

"Are you guys okay?" They all just looked at the officer as if giving him that look that said, "Are you serious?"

"Well, don't worry. We'll get you to the hospital."

"How could no one have known about all this?" Carly asked after her finger was all wrapped up.

"Truth is this town is hard as hell to get to. It's been abandoned 10 years, ever since the sugar mill shut down. Hell, it ain't even on the map anymore. We found all those cars in that old factory. Those Sinclair boys pulled people off the interstate for years. If it wasn't for all that smoke from the fire," He shook his head, "we wouldn't have even known."

Nick looked over at Carly and Riley. Riley shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

The officer excused himself before Nick spoke up.

"Come here, babe." Riley looked over at Nick and ran into his arms. She didn't know why but she began crying.

"It's alright. We're safe." She just wanted things to be like this; here in his arms knowing that everything was going to be okay, and nothing could get to her.

"Ma'am if you could come with us, we'd like to get these two to the hospital." An officer came up behind Riley and patted her on the back.

"Why does she have to leave?" Nick said grabbing a hold of her arm to prevent her from going anywhere.

"We'd like to get you two to a hospital." The officer replied.

"I want her to be with me." The officer paused before holding up his hands in surrender before stepping away from the group.

Riley got into the car so the man could close to door. She sat on the other side of Nick and waited for the car to start.

Nick leaned over and pulled out the camera from his side.

"Maybe there are some good memories on this."

"You took it?" Carly said with an amused voice.

"It just felt wrong leaving it behind." He paused to look down at his best friend's camera, and then up to meet Carly's eyes, "You know?"

"You okay?"

He smiled pulling Riley and Carly into him for a hug.

"We're okay" He kissed the top of the girls head and looked out the back window.

Riley looked over to see that nasty man from the pile of filth sitting in his truck with the dog beside him waving at them.

A shiver went down Riley's body.

"Babe, you have to promise me that we will never go to a football game, and camp out ever again." Riley looked up in Nick's eyes.

"I promise." He said smiling he leaned his head down to capture him lips with hers.

"Can you at least wait to do that?" They pulled apart at the sound of Carly's voice. Riley reached over and grabbed her hand. Together the three sat in the car with the comfort of being in each other's safe embrace.


End file.
